Madrugada na Tardis
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Donna acorda de um sonho desagradável, e descobre que o Doutor também aprecia uma boa xícara de chá para esquecer seus problemas. SEM PAIRING, amizade apenas.


**DISCLAIMER:**

Doctor Who e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos os direitos são da BBC.

Essa história se passa imediatamente antes do episódio "Turn Left".

**MADRUGADA NA TARDIS**

Donna acordou, sem saber bem que horas – ou que ano – eram. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso, descansando na mesa de cabeceira, e viu que, em Londres, seriam 2 horas da manhã. Deu um sorriso meio amargo ao levantar da cama, vestindo um roupão felpudo sobre o pijama de flanela.

- Parece que velhos hábitos não morrem. – ela resmungou, ao sair de seu quarto aconchegante e agora tão familiar, próximo à cozinha da Tardis. - Embora eu esperasse que uma voltinha pelo vórtice temporal pudesse, pelo menos, colocá-los em coma. – arrematou, parando por um instante para colocar a mão sobre um dos grandes rebites na parede da nave. Ela gostava de sentir a vibração dos motores da Tardis enquanto eles navegavam sem rumo pelo Vórtice; parecia um grande felino, ronronando ao tirar uma soneca ao sol. A Tardis não passava mesmo de um grande gato: mimada pelo dono, ciumenta e voluntariosa.

Donna gostava de gatos.

Ela encostou a testa no metal morno e fechou os olhos. Tivera O Sonho de novo. Não era um pesadelo, não exatamente. Era mais como um gigantesco flashback de alguns dos piores momentos de sua vida. Donna apenas via, a noite toda, todas as vezes que sua mãe lhe dizia o grande fracasso que ela era, como ela não era boa em nada, que grande decepção ela era para a mãe, como ela nunca conseguiria um bom emprego, como ela nunca encontraria um bom homem... apenas ouvindo, a noite inteira, sobre o grande nada que ela era, sobre como a sua existência não fazia diferença nenhuma no universo.

Ela nunca tivera O Sonho a bordo da Tardis. Era a primeira vez. Imaginou que sua estratégia habitual – uma boa xícara de chá, enquanto pensava em voz alta todas as coisas que gostaria de dizer para a sua mãe, mas não tinha coragem – iria funcionar para acalmá-la e, quem sabe, retomar o sono. Foi até a cozinha, e teve uma surpresa ao encontrar a porta aberta e a luz acesa. Sentado no balcão, com uma jaqueta já familiar para Donna em mãos, estava o Doutor. Ele tinha _aquele_ olhar no rosto – um olhar que vinha se tornando a cada dia mais constante. Ao invés de seu olhar amalucado e brilhante, seus olhos estavam apáticos, cansados, e tão, tão _velhos_, enquanto ele acariciava de leve a manga da jaqueta. Donna entrou na cozinha com estardalhaço.

- Oe, cara de alien! – O Doutor olhou para cima com surpresa, parecendo embaraçado de ter sido pego de surpresa. – Qual o milagre de te ver na cozinha, magrelo? – ele deu um sorriso leve, inclinando a cabeça para olhá-la colocar a chaleira para ferver.

- Bem... eu precisava pensar um pouco. E a cozinha é o lugar mais tranquilo da Tardis. Ou pelo menos era. – o sorriso tornou-se brincalhão.

- Eh, não venha dar uma de engraçadinho, não estou de bom humor. – Donna franziu a testa, enquanto pegava uma caneca – Quer uma xícara de chá? Vai ajudar a melhorar essa sua cara azeda. – o Doutor olhou para ela parecendo incrédulo, passando uma mão pelos cabelos espetados.

- Qual o problema de vocês britânicos com chá? Tudo pede uma xícara de chá! Está doente? Tome chá. Está triste? Tome chá. O mundo está acabando? Não antes de uma xícara de chá, não! – Donna riu enquanto arrumava duas xícaras sobre o balcão, pegando dois saquinhos de Earl Grey. Arrumou o açúcar e o leite e sentou-se para esperar a água esquentar.

- Sabe como dizem, não há nada como uma boa xícara de chá para melhorar o ânimo. – o Doutor baixou o olhar para a jaqueta e deu um suspiro, parecendo lembrar de algo.

- A mãe dela dizia isso. – ele falou, em voz baixa, acariciando a jaqueta. – Chá podia consertar qualquer coisa. E sabe o pior? Ela tinha razão. – ele carranqueou, ao lembrar de todo o incidente com os Sycorax, pós-regeneração, em que a térmica de chá de Jackie acabara por salvar o mundo, indiretamente.

- Você sente falta dela? – ele levantou aqueles olhos (Deus, eles sempre tinham parecido assim, tão velhos?), e Donna balançou a cabeça – Que pergunta estúpida. Você a ama, claro que sente falta dela.

- E quem disse pra você que...

- Eh, garoto alienígena, não precisa ser um gênio pra se dar conta disso. – Donna pegou a chaleira fervente e arrumou o chá para os dois. Entregou a xícara para o Doutor e escorou-se no balcão, tomando um gole e suspirando de prazer. – Você não gosta de falar sobre ela diretamente, mas está sempre escondido por aí com essa jaqueta, e enfiando o nome dela no meio dos seus discursos e quando está falando sozinho na sala de controle. Não precisa ter um cérebro de ET pra adivinhar que você a ama, e que ainda não superou o fato de ter que deixa-la pra trás; seja lá o que tenha acontecido.

O Doutor suspirou e tomou um gole de chá, em silêncio. Ele às vezes se esquecia que Donna era extremamente perspicaz em relação à sentimentos, e que o fato de nunca tê-lo visto com olhos românticos lhe permitia uma maior clareza de análise. Ela estava certa, é claro; ele passava boa parte de suas horas de solidão na Tardis pensando em Rose, na falta que ela lhe fazia, e em como ele não podia vê-la sem rasgar um buraco no tecido da realidade que poderia acabar com os dois universos.

Fale sobre amor à distância, hein.

Ele olhou para sua companheira, que parecia anormalmente quieta e triste. Ela tomava o chá e murmurava algo sob a respiração, e o Doutor conseguiu distinguir as palavras "mãe", "trabalho", "universo", "fracasso" e "foda-se".

- E o que tirou _você_ da cama, Donna Noble?

- Minha mãe, como sempre. – ele olhou-a, à espera de uma explicação. – Eu costumo ter esses sonhos... em que eu lembro tudo de negativo que ela já me falou na vida. E não foi pouca coisa. Minha mãe gosta de esfregar na minha cara o grande fracasso que eu sou.

- Donna...

- Não, eu não tenho ilusões acerca disso. Eu não fui pra universidade, passei a vida pulando de emprego em emprego, e quando finalmente achei que tinha encontrado um sujeito decente pra casar, é claro que ele ia acabar sendo um agente maligno de um alienígena querendo dominar a Terra. Não fiz grande coisa da minha vida. Mas aí eu conheci você, cara de alien. – ela disse, brincando – E de repente, estou viajando para outros planetas, conhecendo o passado e o futuro e salvando civilizações. E pra ela, não faz diferença nenhuma. Todas as coisas maravilhosas que você faz, que nós fazemos, não têm importância pra ela. E eu gostaria de ter a coragem de chegar na cara dela e realmente dizer tudo o que tenho engasgado desde os dezoito anos. Mas fico com pena do meu avô, tendo que lidar com ela depois. Ela sempre o culpou por eu ser como sou. – ela respirou fundo e terminou a xícara de chá em um gole, sentando-se em um banco e cruzando os braços. O Doutor ergueu-se e olhou para ela com carinho.

- Bom, então já sei a quem agradecer quando voltarmos para Londres. – Donna ergueu o olhar e encarou-o. O brilho amalucado e risonho estava de volta nos olhos de seu amigo. – Você, Donna Noble, é brilhante. Você é uma mulher forte, inteligente, teimosa, e que precisa aprender a se dar valor. Você é a mulher mais importante do Universo.

- É, que seja. – ela falou, com uma risada cansada.

- Então, o que acha de irmos até um festival? Conheço o lugar perfeito. Quilômetros e quilômetros de barracas de comida, quinquilharias e todo o tipo de diversão! – ele soava empolgado como uma criança.

- Parece maravilhoso. – ela falou, sorrindo. O Doutor deixou a cozinha e Donna resolveu arrumar as coisas antes de voltar para seu quarto para vestir-se e juntar-se a ele na sala de controle. Lembrou do dia improvável em que se conheceram, e em tudo que passaram juntos desde então. Pensou no que seria a sua vida se nunca houvesse conhecido o Doutor, se por algum truque do Destino seus caminhos nunca houvessem se cruzado naquela véspera de Natal, no dia de seu malfadado casamento. – Bom, aí está uma coisa que eu nunca vou conseguir imaginar direito. – ela pensou em voz alta, lavando as xícaras de chá.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

N/A: Bit rubbish, eu sei. Mas eu precisava tirar essa imagem do meu cérebro.

A amizade da Donna e do 10th sempre me encantou. A Donna é uma das poucas companions que nunca teve sentimentos românticos pelo Doctor! Pelo contrário, sempre tratou ele com aquele carinho e deboche que reservamos apenas para os melhores amigos.

Isso brotou na minha cabeça quando eu vi dois fanarts, um que mostrava os dois sentados num sofá, tomando chá, o Doctor lendo e a Donna enroscada num cobertor, sorrindo; e outro do Doctor e da Rose, na mesma situação, em que eles estavam abraçados, ela meio que no colo dele. Então comecei a refletir na diferença entre as relações e, ta-da. Sei bem que não ficou grandes coisas , mas espero que tenham apreciado ^^

Deha mata!

Eowin


End file.
